Rewrite (Song)
Rewrite is a song by Psychic Lover released on May 27, 2011 in Japan by Key Sounds Label bearing the catalog number KSLA-0069. It is used as the second opening theme song to the visual novel Rewrite. The song was written and composed by Yoffy and arranged by Kenichiro Oh'ishi. This song is used as the opening of the Moon Route. The animation was produced by White Fox and directed by Motoki Tanaka, who also illustrated the CD cover. Lyrics English= Rewrite of the life! I'll now release The desire everyone seeks No more... even on the roads you may never walk again Don't look back, don't ever look back If this world is coming to an end Where will my soul go? Days left unchanged aren't for me So I can say goodbye without hesitation These hands hold an impulse to have everything destroyed Every day life which was once protected begins to fall apart This waking force is beyond control Rewrite of the life! I'll now release The desire everyone seeks No more... even on the roads you may never walk again Don't look back, don't ever look back Are you aware of the approaching devastation? Of where this cold wind is blowing off to? You know that you can't run away from it There's no answer for methods of madness The temptation of Thanatos flares in the back of mind But we weren't born so that we'd kill each other The ends of dreams... the incomplete me... they're all so trivial Rewrite of the life! Now shatter The mask strengthened by colourful lies Once more... set your heart on the dawn of a new world Rewrite those times for a brand new day Rewrite of the life! I'll now release The desire everyone seeks No more... even on the roads you may never walk again Don't look back, don't ever look back I'll rewrite those times for a brand new day |-| Romaji= Rewrite of the Life ima tokihanate Dare mo ga motomeru yokubou No more... nido to modorenai michi demo Ushiro wa furikaeru na Don't Look Back Moshi mo kono sekai ni owari ga kuru to shite BOKU no tamashii wa doko e yuku no darou Omoidoori ja nai kawaranai hibi ni I can say Goodbye mayoi wa nai Kono te ni yadoru shoudou nani mo ka mo kowashitai Mamorareteta nichijou ga kuzure hajimeru Mezameteku kono CHIKARA seigyo funou Rewrite of the Life ima tokihanate Dare mo ga motomeru yokubou No more... nido to modorenai michi demo Ushiro wa furikaeru na Don't Look Back Semari kuru hametsu ni KIMI wa kidzuiteru ka Kono tsumetai kaze wa doko e fukinukeru? Nigerare ya shinai to wakatte iru n da Methods of Madness kotae wa nai Mabuta ni ukabu zanzou TANATOSU no izanai Dakedo koroshiau tame ni umareta n ja nai Yume no hate nare no hate shogyou mujou Rewrite of the Life ima buchikowase Kirei na uso de katameta Mask One more... atarashii sekai wo mezasu n da Jidai wo kakikaero Brand New Day Rewrite of the Life ima tokihanate Dare mo ga motomeru yokubou No more... nido to modorenai michi demo Ushiro wa furikaeru na Don't Look Back Jidai wo kakikaero Brand New Day Videos Trivia * The animation director Motoki Tanaka later became the series director of the TV anime adaptation, under the name "Tenshou." Category:Music Category:Rewrite Original Soundtrack Songs Category:Songs